The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference was established in order to enhance the skills of primary care researchers. In particular, two long-term objectives have been to develop basic research skills among novice researchers, and to expand the repertoire of methodologies for experienced researchers. Several specific knowledge and skill areas are being developed, including quantitative research methods, statistics, use of computers, writing skills, and medical outcomes research. In addition to these overall goals, the 1991 conference has several specific aims. One is to better-target novice researchers by designating a specific novice researcher conference track, in addition to a Basic Research Planning Seminar. Another specific aim is to develop a track devoted to qualitative methodology, making use of the expertise of Ben Crabtree Ph.D. and Sandra Burge Ph.D. The third specific aim for this year's conference is to set "Medical Effectiveness Research" as the theme, building on last year's theme "Measures of Outcome." The conference design is built upon four concurrent sessions or tracks, each devoted to a particular research area (e.g., computers, statistics, etc.). As noted earlier, specific tracks are planned for medical effectiveness research, qualitative methodology, and novice researcher skills. In addition to the concurrent sessions, plenary sessions will gather all participants. one of this year's Plenary Speakers is George Lundberg M.D., Editor of JAMA, who will speak on Also, workshops are planned, focusing on medical effectiveness research, qualitative methods, and quantitative methods. Finally, breakfast sessions are designed to maximize participant interaction. Two sessions are planned: one devoted for common interest tables, another a panel discussion of research career planning.